


Darwin's Back

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: After Movie, First Class, Fix It Fic, Gen, Implied Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Darwin comes back after all the chaos in First Class and Alex is extremely happy.
Relationships: darwin/havok
Kudos: 7





	Darwin's Back

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote and posted on FFN.

Charles wheeled himself to Alex's bedroom door and knocked softly. Sniffles sounded from inside as a greeting before Alex spoke. "What?"

"There's someone here to see you." Charles said.

"Who?" Alex sniffed.

"Stop crying and open the door. You were perfectly fine earlier."

"You were too but a single bullet took your legs." Alex protested. "I was only acting strong because it's what Darwin would've wanted me to do. He would've wanted me to focus on the mission instead of mourning him." A thump was heard from the other side of the door as Alex threw a shoe at it.

"Alex, there's someone here to see you." Charles said calmly.

"Who?" Alex growled.

"Open the door."

Alex reluctantly opened the door and took in a sharp breath. "Darwin?" He blinked. "You're not dead?"

"No dumbo. It's me." Darwin smiled.

"How? We watched you explode. You don't just show up afterwards like nothing happened!" Alex said as he reached out shakily and touched Darwin's cheek. Fresh tears made their way down his face as he wrapped Darwin in a hug. "I can't believe it."

"We found him with another mutant." Charles said softly.

"Who's the other one?" Alex's grip on Darwin tightened protectively.

"She's sleeping now. She used too much of her powers to bring me back." Darwin said steadily as he stroked Alex's hair. "She calls herself 'The Necromancer' because she can bring people back to life. It's kind of strange, being dead and then alive again."

"I'll have to thank her later." Alex smiled as he gently kissed Darwin's cheek. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Darwin smiled sweetly as they pulled away from the hug.

"Rosy will see you now." Hank said as he walked into the hallway.

"Who's this?" Darwin raised an eyebrow.

"That's Hank. He's called Beast now." Alex waved his hand dismissively as he followed the blue furred man.

Rosy's name matched her. She had rose red hair and pink cheeks. Rose stem green eyes watched them carefully. She spotted Darwin and smiled before walking over to him. "You're stable! I'm so glad!" She smiled and looked him up and down.

"Stable? What do you mean you're glad he's stable?" Alex asked accusingly.

"You must be Alex, you look like the boy he had been thinking about." She didn't notice Darwin fidget slightly when she said that. "Reviving someone from that state is extremely hard. The fact that he's a mutant makes it nearly impossible because I had to revive his powers as well otherwise he would've melted from the inside out."

Not noticing the look of horror Alex gave her she continued. "He might have extreme mood swings as a side effect but that should wear off in about a week or so." She smile as she patted Darwin on the shoulder before turning her attention to Alex. "Treat him well." She winked before walking away.

Alex blushed slightly. "What was she talking about?"

Darwin laughed slightly out of embarrassment. "When I woke up I might've been thinking of you. I also might have called your name..." He twiddled his thumbs mindlessly.

"Oh." Alex stood silently for a minute before grabbing Darwin's hand. "We have some catching up to do." He smiled as he dragged Darwin to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
